<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broto by libelulacolorida</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156338">Broto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/libelulacolorida/pseuds/libelulacolorida'>libelulacolorida</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uprooted - Naomi Novik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Modification, Fear, Gen, Magic, No Romance, Plants, Trees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:23:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/libelulacolorida/pseuds/libelulacolorida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sua raça já tinha morrido havia muito tempo, memórias agora tão antigas que pareciam até mentiras um sonho consolador que tivera.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wood-queen &amp; Marek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Agnieszka observou a fascinação que tomou conta do rosto da rainha Hanna, ela olhava para Marek com uma espécie de admiração que ela não conseguia explicar.</p><p>O rei os havia perdoado, e a rainha Hanna seria sacrificada por corrupção deixando Agnieszka com os braços atados sem ter pra onde correr.</p><p>E então tudo foi para o desastre, Ballo foi corrumpido e no seu rompante de fúria matou o rei.</p><p>Agnieszka percebera que a rainha não estava livre de corrupção como ela achava, mas quando os guardas partiram em sua procura ela já havia sumido junto com o príncipe Marek.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>Sua raça já tinha morrido havia muito tempo, memórias agora tão antigas que pareciam até mentiras um sonho consolador que tivera. Mas as árvores ao seu redor lhe diziam outra coisa conseguia até ouvir sua irmã cantarolando ali perto.</p><p>Se sentou seus ossos estralando e rangendo se afastou das raízes de sua irmã era dessa vez necessário toda a sua atenção, precisava manipular sua marionete, precisava que os humanos idiotas caíssem em sua armadilha. Por enquanto tudo andava bem e não podia deixar de ter curiosidade sobre o príncipe idiota que a olhava com tanta reverência e obediência que a rainha da floresta achava que ele era uma marionete de sua marionete.</p><p>— Mãe — A rainha da floresta pulou de susto via por sobre os olhos de sua marionete o príncipe imbecil lhe pegando nas mãos. — Não vou deixar o pai fazer isso não vou!</p><p>Floresta não queria, mas não pode deixar de se sentir um pouco estranha através de tal demonstração de lealdade, fazia tempo que não tinha com quem contar seus familiares estavam todos mortos ou transformados em árvores e ela não conseguia se juntar a eles, sentia falta de ter uma família. E para ela era impossível, não era?</p><p>...</p><p>Marek pestanejou tentou usar os pés como âncora e impedi-lá de puxá-lo.</p><p>—Mãe, me larga!</p><p>Irritada a marionete o puxou com mais força o derrubando no chão.</p><p>E o arrastando.</p><p>Ele protestou, mas a força da boneca de madeira era monstruosa.</p><p>Enfim, chegaram a clareira onde a rainha esperava, fazia muito tempo que andara dormindo seu vestido branco estava imundo e em farrapos, mas não se importava odiava aquela roupa, odiava tudo relacionado a aquele amor unilateral de tanto tempo atrás.</p><p>Sua boneca jogou o príncipe tolo no chão ao seus pés. Com os olhos arregalados o rapaz fez um movimento automático de sacar a espada, mas sua bainha já estava vazia.</p><p>— Que diabos é você?! Mãe, o que é essa coisa?</p><p>A rainha chamou suas trepadeiras predendo-o contra a árvore coração que se abriu pronta para sugar mais uma vida.</p><p>— Mãe! Mãe!</p><p>A rainha ia fazer algo diferente dessa vez. Sussurrou em uma língua antiga a árvore que prendia o príncipe dançava ao som do encantamento.</p><p>Três dias depois estava pronto a árvore coração começou a se partir seiva começou a sair das fissuras e então saiu o príncipe todo melecado. Ele estava fraco quando saira da árvore ficara onde caíra, sem forças.</p><p>A rainha mandou a marionete colocá-lo no sol. Não sabia se ele sobreviveria —Provavelmente, não, pois era um processo novo e doloroso. Ele era agora uma mistura de humano e o povo da floresta. Tremia deitado na areia. Seus cabelos eram folhas finas amarelas seu corpo era duro como madeira  e sua pele tinha uma coloração mais pálida e desumana, os dedos era como garras e seus olhos uma cor profunda de verde. A rainha lhe deu as costas e ordenou a marionete que lhe tomasse de conta. Saberia hoje se ele sobreviveria.</p><p>— O quê você fez?! — Ele gritava segurando os ombros da marionete a rainha podia observa-lo através dos olhos da boneca.</p><p>O pânico em seu rosto era até um pouco confortável e agradável.</p><p>— Você não era minha mãe o tempo todo! — Acusou se afastando com medo e horror. — Você não era ela!</p><p>— Marek. — A boneca disse imitando o que a rainha mandava. — Eu não era antes, mas agora sou.</p><p>Era claro medo ele se afastou mais ainda andando de costas com o coração acerelado.</p><p>— Você não é ela! Me deixe em paz! Se afaste!</p><p>— Marek, sou sua mãe antes não era, mas agora sou, você é parte minha.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>